The Past
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Kerry is tramuatized by a past anniversary (A KW/JC story if you don't like them don't read) this is the second fic I ever wrote so please be gentle with the flaming thanx!:) happy reading all!
1. Chapter 1:Haunted By The Past

This Story takes place in the beginning of season 8 Carter returned from Atlanta and moved back in to Kerry's basement. Kim Legaspi never existed. Carol never left Doug returned to her and County General. They were married and are raising Tess and Kate together. Mark and Elizabeth are married and have a baby girl. Susan Lewis returned A  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Crichton, and NBC. However the characters of Ethan Rogers, and Serena Weaver are my creations.  
  
Chapter :1 Haunted By The Past   
  
  
Kerry Weaver was busy getting ready for her early morning shift at County General's ER. She was standing by her dresser she was looking in the mirror putting her earrings on. She glanced over at the calendar on the wall she dropped her earring when she realized what day it was. She sighed and whispered "12 years ago today" as she reached down and rubbed her bad leg. She finished getting ready and headed down to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She walked to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. She must have been in another world because she didn't see John sitting at the table nor did she hear him call her name.   
  
  
Carter walks over to her "Kerry are you ok?" She blinks "Oh morning John sorry I didn't hear you." He looks at her. "Is something bothering you." Kerry sets her mug down "I'm fine John I'll see you at work."  
  
  
Kerry was now sitting in her car. Maybe she should have told John about the accident about her daughter but she was afraid she had never shared the horrible details of the accident that took her daughter and her ability to walk normally 12 years ago. Tears slide down Kerry's cheeks as she drove off to work.  
  
  
Carter had lived with Kerry over a year he knew her pretty well and he knew something was bothering her. He wished she would open up to him the way he had opened up to her. He had shared all his feelings about the stabbing on Valentines Day two years ago that had claimed the life of one of his closest friends Lucy Knight and had almost claimed his life. He sighed "I have to talk to her." He too headed for work.  
  
  
A few hours later Kerry was waiting at the ambulance bay doors with Luka, Carol ,Abby, and Doug, They were waiting for the EMT's . Just then Doris Pickman rolls in the first victim of a MVA she says "33 year old female driver arrested twice on the scene." Shep came in with the next victim he says "3 year old girl back seat passenger." Kerry's head was whirling she thought "Its 12 years ago all over again." Doug took the little girl in to a trauma room and started to treat her while Luka and Abby took the woman to another trauma room.   
  
Kerry walked to the trauma room where Doug was working on the little girl. She was about to ask Doug how the little girl was doing when Doug looks up at the clock "time of death 4:45." Tears swelled up in Kerry's eyes she whispered "Serena." She left the room and went to see how Luka was doing but he too had called time of death.  
  
  
Kerry made her way to the lounge she collapsed on the sofa and burst into tears. Carter arrived early for his shift so he decides to grab a soda in the lounge. He walks in and sees Kerry sitting on the sofa crying. He asks "Kerry what happened are you ok." Kerry looks up at him "No I'm not ok I'm crippled and I always lose the people I love." Carter sits down next to her. "What's wrong why are you talking like that" She whispers "We lost 2 patients today a little girl and the young woman that was with her it was 12 years ago all over again." Carter looks at her. "What was 12 years ago."   
  
  
Kerry takes a deep breath "John I never told anyone what I'm about to tell you I've always been to scared to talk about it." Carter says "I'm here for you and I always will be." She nodded. "Thank you John." She whispers "It happened 12 years ago I was fresh out of medical school I was engaged to a guy named Ethan Rogers he was a doctor too, a surgeon." "When we first started going out he was great." "After we got engaged I found out I was pregnant." "Serena was born and Ethan was a good father." "Then when she was almost 3 he changed he started to get violent towards me and Serena." "One night he came home after working a double shift and he got mad because I hadn't cleaned the house. I tried telling him it was hard to get everything done between my shifts at the hospital and taking care of a toddler." "He started screaming and cursing at me. He woke up Serena" . "He walked over to the crib and grabbed her told her to shut up and he threw her like a rag doll." Kerry's eyes filled with tears. Carter rubbed her back gently.   
  
  
Kerry continued. "I went to pick her up and Ethan grabbed me by my hair and said don't touch her Kerry. He threw me on the couch and he," Kerry paused. She started to tremble as the memories came back to haunt her. She continues. "he raped me." "I decided I had enough. So I waited until Ethan had fallen asleep. I packed up Serena and left." We were in the car I was just driving I didn't know where I was going I didn't care as long as it was far away from Ethan." "Serena started crying. I was crying too. I turned my head to see her to try and calm her down and when I turned around I was staring into the headlights of a semi truck it was to late to swerve." The car was totaled. my leg was crushed under the dashboard and Serena," Kerry was sobbing now she looked at Carter. She whispers "Oh John I killed my baby."  
  
  
Carter pulls Kerry into his arms . "Shh its ok Kerry it wasn't your fault." He whispered. "Yes it was I was driving and I wasn't paying attention." She whispered as she suddenly pushed him away. "Kerry what's wrong ." He asks. "You have to stay away from me I'm bad luck everyone I care about gets hurt." She whispered "Kerry that's ridiculous you're not bad luck". "Yes I am I killed my daughter, You and Lucy were stabbed in my ER and Jeanie she's sick" She whispered as tears filled her eyes again. She looks down and says "That's why I'm always alone and unloved everyone I get close to gets hurt" she whispered.  
  
  
Carter gently lifts Kerry's chin so she's looking at him. "You didn't kill Serena or Lucy and you know Jeanie's illness has nothing to do with you." He wipes away Kerry's tears with his thumb. "And you're not alone you have me and I love you. That last statement had shocked her . "What did you say." She asked softly. He smiles a little "I said I love you" he whispered.  
  
  
Kerry just sat there unsure of what to say. " I didn't tell you about my past so you could pretend you love me" She finally whispered. Carter looks at her. "I'm not pretending I've felt this way about you for awhile now I've just been too afraid to tell you." She looks away from him. "Please John don't do this stop playing games." She whispered. He gently turns her back toward him and looked into her eyes. " I'm not playing Kerry" he lowers his lips to hers and gently kisses her. Kerry looked at him and smiled as she gently kissed him back.  
  
  
Carter smiled "Why don't we get out of here, put the past behind us for awhile" he said softly. Kerry smiled "Don't you have to start your shift." she asked He smiled." I think I'll take the day off." She looked at him "Oh yeah" He nodded yep, when you're dating the boss you can get away with things like that." He said with a small giggle. Kerry playfully pushes him "Oh really and what makes you think your boss is such a push over ." She asked. Carter smiles "Easy all I have to do is tickle her and she's putty in my hands." He comes at her with his fingers moving . Kerry lifts up her crutch "Don't even think about it Dr. Carter." He takes her hand "Lets go." He whispered. Kerry smiles "Okay, but first there's something I want to say." "I love you John" she whispers as she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him softly. Carter smiles at her and they walk out of the lounge together.  
  
  
Kerry's head was whirling she shared her story with John . She found out he felt the same way she did and now they were dating. She couldn't believe it her Kerry Weaver dating John Carter.   
  
  
Chapter 2: A Ghost From The Past  
Someone from the past may threaten the future for Kerry and Carter's happiness. Coming Soon!! 


	2. Chapter 2:A Ghost From The Past

This Story takes place in the beginning of season 8 Carter returned from Atlanta and moved back in to Kerry's basement. Kim Legaspi never existed. Carol never left Doug returned to her and County General. They were married and are raising Tess and Kate together. Mark and Elizabeth are married and have a baby girl. Susan Lewis returned.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Crichton, and NBC. However the characters of Ethan Rogers, and Serena Weaver are my creations  
  
  
Summery: Kerry and Carter have never been happier and Kerry has a surprise for Carter but will their happiness and their lives be put in danger by a ghost from one of their past.   
  
  
Chapter 2: Ghost From The Past  
  
Kerry Weaver walked threw the halls of the ER with a smile on her face. She had every reason to be happy . Her and John had been together for 3 months now and he made her feel like teenager again.  
  
  
A few days ago she had started feeling sick . She 'd wake up run to the bath room and throw up she had even gotten dizzy a few times. Her mind told her its just the flu but her heart told her she was pregnant. Her suspicions were confirmed when she ran a pregnancy test on herself. She remembered how wonderful it felt to carry Serena and to hold her for the first time after she was born.   
  
  
A few tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered her daughter. She shivered a little she had forgotten she was on the roof she pulled her lab coat around her. She heard a familiar voice. "Hey Kerbear." That was his nickname for her. She loved it when he called her Kerbear. "Hi John." She whispers He looks at her. "What's wrong why were you crying ?" he asked tenderly. " I'm pregnant." She whispered. "We're having a baby!" he said excitedly. His excitement is short lived when he sees the tears rolling down Kerry's cheeks once again. He sits down next to her "What is it honey don't you want this baby." He lightly places his hand on her stomach. She looks at him "Of course I want the baby but," She stops. Carter looks at her "But what." He asks. "Its Serena a part of me feels like I'd be replacing her and I'm scared of hurting this baby like I hurt Serena." She said softly. Carter caresses her cheek. "Sweetie nobody could ever replace Serena she has a special place in your heart our son or daughter is going to have a great mother." He kissed her as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" she said softly.  
  
  
  
Later that day after their shift ended Kerry and Carter were at Doc Magoo's "John will you go with me to see Serena?" Kerry asked. Carter looked confused. She placed her hand on his "I want you to come with me to the cemetery I haven't been there in awhile but I wanted to tell her she's going to be a big sister" . Carter smiled "Maybe she could also meet her step father too. She looked at him. "John what are you saying." She asked softly. "I'm saying I love you Kerry and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He takes her hand in his and looks into her eyes. "Kerry Weaver I love you , you make my life complete will you marry me?" Kerry had tears in her eyes "Oh John I love you Yes I'll marry you." He smiled as he slid a beautiful diamond ring onto her small finger. Kerry smiled as she looked down at her ring . They left Doc Magoo's and headed for the cemetery. Neither one of them saw the dark figure following them.   
  
Kerry was clinging to Carter cemeteries gave her the creeps. They stood in front of a beautiful headstone with an angel resting on top of it. The stone read *Mommy's little angel Serena Elizabeth Weaver June 4th 1986 to April 23rd 1989.* Kerry knelt down and traced the letters with her finger. She spoke softly "Hey Serena it's mommy." Tears filled Kerry's eyes "I'm sorry I haven't been here to see you in awhile." She pauses before saying. "Guess what mommy is having a baby that means you'll be a big sister" She looked up at John she gently pulled him down to her "this is your step daddy." she whispered as she broke down "Oh Serena I loved you so much. I'm so sorry." Shew whispered. Carter cradled in his arms letting her cry. He looked up at the dates on the stone "You had Serena on my birthday. He whispered. Kerry nodded as she continued to cry.   
  
They heard footsteps then a voice saying "well, well what a touching moment."Kerry looks up when she see who it is she starts to tremble. She whispers "Ethan". Ethan grinned "Yep its me." He walks over and grabs Kerry's arm pulling her away from Carter. "I've missed you baby." He presses his lips against hers and slides his hand down her blouse.  
  
Carter pushed him "Let her go Ethan." He throws Kerry on the ground "Who the hell are you" he screamed. "I'm Kerry's fiancée and if you touch her again I'll kill you." Carter yelled Ethan laughed "Yeah right like you could hurt me. "He starts to move towards Kerry again. Carter was angry " I told you to leave her alone" he yelled as he punches Ethan. Ethan returned the punch knocking Carter to the ground. Kerry was frightened "John!" she screamed. She tries to get to him but Ethan grabs her. She screams for him again. "shut up" he yells and slaps Kerry across the face. Carter was furious "Leave her alone" he screamed as he hit himagain. Ethan hits Carter so hard he hits his head on a headstone knocking him out.   
  
Ethan grabs Kerry "You're coming with me." "Let me go." she screamed as she tried to fight but Ethan was bigger than her . He forced her into a car and he got in too and drove off. Kerry was scared not for herself but for her unborn baby. She promised herself she wouldn't hurt this baby like she had hurt Serena. And she intended to keep that promise. She placed her hand on her stomach and prayed that her John and their baby would get threw this ok.  
  
Carter moaned and felt the bump on the back of his head. He sat up and saw headstones then he remembered Kerry! He jumped to his feet searching the cemetery screaming her name but she was not there. He knew Ethan had her. Carter felt the tears in his eyes. Ethan took Kerry . Carter hadn't felt so alone so scared since Lucy died. The tears now ran down his cheeks. Kerry and the baby he had forgotten about the baby . Kerry was carrying his baby. He had to find them before it was too late but he knew hew couldn't do it alone. He headed for the County General ER he needed help he needed his friends.  
  
  
Chapter 3:Beating The Past....Will Kerry be found, Can Carter save her? Coming Soon!! 


End file.
